The present invention relates to a portable electronic equipment, and particularly, to an improved handle for portable electronic equipment having two link constructions.
Generally, a portable electronic equipment, such as a personal laptop computer, is provided with a handle 10 which is slidably mounted to a body 20 of the equipment as shown in FIG. 1.
The handle 10 is adapted to be received within the body 20 of the equipment when it is not used.
Such a handle 10 is formed with a shaped member having sliding rods 11, 11 at both ends thereof so that it can be slidably mounted to the body 20 of the equipment and moved by a predetermined distance by means of guide rails, which are not shown.
However, a handle 10 of this type is disadvantageous in that when coupling forces are applied to the body while the sliding rods 11, 11 are drawn from the body 20 or received within the body 20 by sliding on the guide rails, both sliding rods 11, 11 are abnormally angled within the guide rails as shown in FIG. 2. Accordingly, the handle 10 is difficult to draw out or slide into the body 20, thereby causing temporary mechanical locking.
Therefore, to obviate the above problem, users must carefully operate the handle 10 to maintain proper balance when drawing out and putting in the handle.